A power supply comprises a switching mode power supply (SMPS) which receives a DC voltage from a power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) (e.g., double diffused MOSFET (DMOSFET)) and converts the received DC voltage into a square-wave voltage. In this way, a stable power supply having high efficiency can be provided by controlling the supply of the output power.
As flat panel displays such as a plasma display panel (PDP) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) are highly integrated, the SMPS is increasingly used as an essential part of the flat panel displays. Therefore, many attempts to miniaturization and lightweight of the SMPS have been made.